


青铜益美

by illyasuiel



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Translation, 每个人都很棒, 毫无例外
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyasuiel/pseuds/illyasuiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个有雨的周二下午，Mallory被绑架了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青铜益美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as bronze may be much beautified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573787) by [couldaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter). 



> 这篇文是篇毫无理由、自我放纵的东西，只为了表明天塌了里的角色是有多棒！这篇文设定在天塌了之后，所以会有点剧透哦！所有角色里缺了Tanner，非常令人失望，对此我不吝遗憾。

Mallory于一个有雨的周二下午被绑架——从他最喜欢的饭店里，被一个明显没被检查得足够仔细的MI6秘书绑架了。这便是Bond痛恨周二的原因。

总有这么些狗屁阴谋要解决，而他的周末任务便因此要延长——他总是，无可避免地，被说动来协助。

然而，对这件事，他倒是乐意（从某种意义上来说）来搭把手。尽管Bond完全不想承认，他自质询会枪战便并非自愿地对新的M产生了敬意（如果Bond能对自己诚实点的话——当然他从没有过——这敬意还由来更久些.）

他并不承认胸口那阵灼热扭结的恐慌感（哦别再来了，别。）  
-

Mallory于一个灰色的周二下午被绑架，而Q也没法找到他。他的跟踪器迟迟不在监视地图上做出相应，而这从任何角度来说都不可能，完全不可能。Q很清楚，他非常极其确定，Mallory从各种意义上粘好了这小玩意儿，但现在他没法获知这玩意儿的位置——它要不是坏了，就是被扔到了铅盒里，而Q绝对不愿多想这意味着什么（他才认识老M不到半年，而她的故去犹存于每个人的脑海里。）

Q不太习惯他的发明带给他的失望。这种感觉无疑极度令人不爽。  
-

Mallory于周二被绑架，这天Eve休假，而她无法摆脱愧疚——她感觉这全是她的错。

愧疚可不是种令人愉悦的感受，而在过去半年里她所背负的愧疚对一生来说都嫌太多，但这次，面对愧疚感，她更准备充分些。当她上个月确定离开外勤的时候，她可希望过一辈子也别再干了。

她把枪从衣橱背后仔细掩藏的隔间里拿出来。  
全英最佳狙击手的头衔并非什么可以轻易放弃的东西。  
-

Mallory于一个凄风苦雨的周二下午被绑架。

他终于醒来时——情理之中地——苦恼了起来。他可真心喜欢那饭店，如今他的安保队伍可不会让他再去一次了。他并没想到——以各种方式——他身处爱尔兰。完全没想到。

接着，他便愠怒了。既是对于那认为自己可以轻易绑架MI6头头的傻子，也对于自己轻易被那秘书忽悠着离开餐桌——这愤怒在他胃里纠结着，又热又疼，而他只得等待、

身上的捆绑暂且留着吧。Mallory正专注于一件更重要的事。  
-

Q的部门已经花了整整两个小时试图追踪绑架者的交通工具。

他们用的车可以很容易溯踪至白厅，但自那之后是高峰时间，踪迹便轻易消失了。

至少，这……令人感到挫败。他们很清楚，毫无疑问，Mallory仍旧身处伦敦。不幸的是，“伦敦”所表示的区域比一些国家还大，因此营救的结果停滞不前。

Q又啜了一口咖啡，做了个痛苦的表情。他可不愿花更多时间去煮更棒的咖啡了，但这并不意味着他得享受这烂咖啡。他叹了口气，继续抬头搜寻。  
-

有时候，James Bond希望自己从没当过什么MI6特工。而今天可不是其中之一。

他知道，迟早他们会找到Mallory。而他希望能找到活着的他。

Q发现作为一个全MI6最出名的00特工，Bond居然试图鬼鬼祟祟地溜出去，只得盯着他看。

“你到底想去哪里，Bond？”他边说边谴责地抬起一边眉毛。

Bond想了一会儿答案。“救人。现在就去。你是想加入呢，还是先要征询你奶妈同意？”

“我想就算不知道我出门几小时去干嘛了她还是会活得好好的。”Q回了一句，似乎在享受短暂的沉默。“哦，Eve也会和我们一起去。”他几乎是抑扬顿挫地说了这句话，似乎不说完Bond就会反对似的。

“好吧。”007很清楚Eve是个能干的外勤。他也清楚，不专业点说，她能像头骡子那样踹倒人，也能把桌边大多数男人喝趴下。“告诉她我们很快就走。”  
-

当这间小而阴暗的屋门打开时，Mallory抬起了头。一个女人走进来，它随之被关上，一声细小的碰撞声表明它已暂时无法通人。

“那么，Mallory先生，”她说话时带着一种Mallory无法忽略的轻微口音。“我想你已经发现你的住宿环境已经尽可能让你无法忍受了。”

他咧嘴笑了笑，“哦，我猜它已经比我住过的不少旅馆好很多了，尤其是丽姿酒店。”

他清楚殴打即将到来。尽管已做了尝试，他依旧无法掩饰当它触及皮肤时自己的退缩。  
-

无论Bond带他们去哪里，这趟路途都够紧张的。没有人开口，二十分钟便哗哗流逝；直到Q把电台切到一个Eve和Bond都没听到过的台。Bond于是冷静地说，“电台禁用”，又把台切回经典摇滚。Eve并不惊讶，反而有点感激。Q的音乐口味对他来说太电子了点。

“那么我们到底在往哪走？”她问句出了口，才觉得一种讽刺感滑入咽喉。她明白他绝不会在MI6里说出来——哪里都有监听设备，而自从“营救Mallory”计划之后他们大概已经触犯了七项纪律，大概等于好几个月的惩罚。

但无论如何，她的担忧并未因之减少。Mallory……比她想象和蔼很多，哪怕她只是个秘书，他也愿意和她讨论一些MI6的行动，有时候还聊聊办公室八卦。

“至少找个更安全的地方。要把Mallory从他所在的地方找出来，如果我们不小心一点，这可是个工程巨大的噩梦。”Bond最终还是回答了，接着又把视线集中在路上。他比以往寡言不少，考虑到他平时话也不多，这才是值得注意的点。很明显，Bond比理应的更焦躁。

Eve决定暂时把这些扔到一边。她很明确他不会开车开到一车人都死了，至少不会是故意的。  
-

Mallory的生物钟告诉他已经过了三小时。他认为这还是准的，尽管没有窗给他确认到底是一天里的哪三个小时，以及他究竟消失多久了。

他，尽管只有他自己，很确信只要他等得足够久，援救小队必然会来。但，虽然很明确这一点，Mallory也极其，非常痛恨这种能力上的无力感。爱尔兰，从很多方面来说，都造就了他。他可不想再被回炉重塑一次。他有点畏惧自己这事会在那么短的时间内变成第二次天殒……事件。

Silva，以及造就他的过去，使他深感震动。当然他绝不会对任何人承认。一旦领头者表现出任何弱点，他身后的组织便可能迅速倾覆。  
那女人已经出现了第三次，差不多每小时一次。而Mallory依旧不清楚他们到底要他干嘛。他推测他们要不是想杀他，就是想把他作为与政府对话的筹码。

他很庆幸她已经有一会儿没检查他的捆绑了。他的手腕鲜血淋漓，但绳结这会儿已经松了一点了。他试图忽略从他估计已经断了的肋骨辐射出的痛感。

这些混蛋绝不会知道是谁打倒了他们。他这样想着，继续和捆绑他手的绳子搏斗。  
-

Bond经过了一小时几乎静默的旅程后，终于让车停在了一条没什么特征的高速上。

Q和Eve跟着他下车，好奇地四下张望。

“没必要惊讶，孩子们。”Bond哼笑了下。“真的，没什么特别的。”他打开了车库大门，让看上去是1980年代遗物的一堆东西露出来——置于摇晃桌子上的、体型庞大电脑，屋角上摆着一个看上去是枪柜的东西。

”不够精彩，对吧？“Q知道这里不可能是表面上的样子——Bond的确老牌，但他必须清楚Q能用和不能用什么器材。

Bond笑得更得意了些，“哦，相信我吧，Q。准备好眼睛迎接更多的东西吧。”

Q尽力压抑住自己嘲讽的哼声。

“你应该清楚我们还有事要做吧？”Eve已经开始在车库里转悠了起来，四处看了看，小心翼翼地不让任何积灰和蛛网落在外套上。

Bond并未回答。  
-

那恐慌感已在他的胸口驻扎，而他们并没能尽快地找到地方。

Bond在这行的时间比Q和M加起来的三倍还要久，而他并不知道如何找到Mallory，这种感觉（比任何其他的事）都让他感到畏惧。

他越过Q走进小屋，他从墙里抽出一个几乎完全隐藏的工具。这是个老系统了，但他已经尽可能地更新了它。

Q凑近身，盯着这刚被发掘出来的新玩意儿，这让James笑了起来。  
-

距他醒来已过了五个小时，而Mallory手腕上的绳子已经松得足够让他逃脱。他只是还需要等一会儿。Mallory可以是很多东西，但仁慈绝非其中之一。

那女人（Sylvia，他舌尖的讽刺越发苦涩）过了一会儿又来了。

“你现在愿意说了吗？”她开口时，那古怪的口音依旧纠缠在她的舌尖。

Mallory对她笑了笑，就像他对副首相那样礼貌。“当然不，Sylvia，我究竟为什么要这么做呢？”

他尝到了血的味道，回味了片刻，便松开了自己的手。  
-

自他们到达Bond的藏身处后已经过了一个小时，而Q终于取得了突破。

他抽了口气，“对了，”这吸引了他身边坐着的Eve的主义，接着是Bond，他坐在屋子的对角，明显比MI6的测试结果所表现的听力要好得多。

“是什么？”他们几乎同时问出了口，Q对此有点惊讶——他知道Eve会为朋友担心，但他以为Bond会更加“矜持”点儿。

只能再次这么理解了，这一天对所有牵涉其中的人来说都太紧张了。

“我试着在线回溯信号——无论谁谁抓了Mallory，如果要弄坏追踪器的话就会永久停止信号。”谢天谢地，Q设计它的时候就意识到了可能会被破坏——信号由其中的一个比手指甲更小的零件发出。实际上余下的部分都只是包装而已。“他们在造船厂的仓库里，离这儿大概一小时。我们大概又要上路了。”

Bond在他说完整句之前已经踏出了门。  
-

Eve主动要求开车，事实上是她注意到Bond的手在抖，而Q连驾照都没有。为今日这事实上非法的活动添砖加瓦并没能让她好受多少。

她的手指紧握方向盘，每次转向另一条毫无特征的高速时弯打得都比平时猛一些。她不想失去自己的上司，至少不要让另一次死亡（或者几近死亡）再萦绕于心了。

以防万一，她将车速保持在最快的合法速度。  
-

他们在一小时内到达了仓库。Bond实际上从车里跳了出去，多少是因为他不想表现出任何惊慌的迹象。这，以及这种随之而来的情绪，都是领导者身上弱点的迹象，而他不想比他已经表现得更不可靠了。

从另一方面来说，今天，他也没有表现出比那更多的理由。尽管要他承认很怪异，他对Q和Eve（以及Mallory，当然）都很信任，而他确信他们无论发生了什么，都会闭口不谈。

当他靠近门口的时候他毫不犹豫地踹开了。门口有些雇来的肌肉男堵了他的路。  
他踢向了最近一个的胃，当他听见Eve干掉了另外一个时他笑了笑。

确认那大块头昏过去了之后，Bond转身去看同伴们的进展。令他惊讶的是，Q站在另一个暴徒身边，用枪指着他。他以为Q和那部门都不需要经过任何枪械训练，看来Q就是个例外。

Eve花了和Bond差不多短的时间解决目标。他对此还蛮自豪的。  
-

当Mallory把Sylvia绑在椅子上之后，他听到了门外传来的喧哗。如果不考虑别的的话，这还挺让人满意的。他盘算了下要不要在营救者找到他前就出去，但他不太想冒中枪的风险，而且他颇为肯定自己至少有根肋骨断了。

在Bond面前倒下已经够令人尴尬了，如果在至少两人以上面前昏过去的话就会让他苦恼了。  
他有些惊讶地捡起那女人落在地上的刀，小心着不抻到自己已经作痛的肋骨，靠在墙上。当没人在的时候他可没必要费力让自己站得笔挺。

门缓慢地打开，进来的是Bond，以及Q和Moneypenny——这倒是个惊喜。说实话，Mallory对于向来不顾自身安危的Bond前来增援颇感惊讶。

“花的时间可真长。”Mallory露出了个微弱的笑容。他并没有从墙边移开身。

Bond表面上看起来和平时一样平静，但Mallory第二眼便从他眼下找到了焦虑勾勒出的弧线。“我们有点耽搁了，先生。您的追踪设备有点……难追踪。”Bond对Q投了个几乎是感激的眼神。“幸运的是，我们亲爱的军需官最终找到了它。尽管看上去它没那么必需。”

“我很感激你的所有帮助，007.”Mallory笑了笑，尝到了舌头上的血腥味。“此外，我也很确定我没法像你们这样迅速干掉门外的守卫们。”他并没有注意肋骨的疼痛，抑或是手上的，但他很清楚那三个人都注意到了他撑着自己的动作，除开他几乎从墙上滑下去的姿势。

Eve打断了他们。“能再见到您真好，先生。但我真的认为我们最好尽快离开。至少做点紧急处理。”她直视着他，而Mallory在她扶起自己臂膀时也无力抗拒了。

回程去MI6的车比早上安静了那么一点。

但只是一点。

Mallory换了次电台，而Q对007没有立刻换回来表示震惊。

又一次——好吧也许真没有——在Bond的脸庞下一整天都掩藏着足够的焦虑，这让他有点好奇Bond与新头头的直接关系。

Q很快决定把这堆想法留给留一个不那么紧张的日子，在余下的车程中都扭头眺望车窗外。

他同时也可以无视了Eve投向Bond那颇有意味的眼神。他真的没有精力去管别人的感情问题了。  
-

车在凌晨四点稍过一点开进了Mallory指定的停车点。自从他正式失踪已过了8小时。

当他们四个人走进主休息室的时候产生了一点混乱，尤其是Eve，Q和Bond明显正支撑着M防止他站不住倒下。或者，精准点说，Bond扶着Mallory，而别的两位担忧地围在一边。

“别问。”Bond极为简练地说。“我们要带他去医疗站，因为如果我们送他到办公室他就不会去了，接着你再问吧。”

有那么一小会儿，Mallory看上去想抵抗，但随之他只是疲惫地点了点头。“这事上我的发言前可不够大。”

当那几位护送Mallory上楼梯的时候Tanner带着轻微震惊看着他们。第二天一大早Mallory便被探访者包围了。他被迫在医务室待了一夜以便观察伤情——医生极为担心断裂的肋骨可能造成的脏器伤害——这会儿倒是自感无聊了。

在第一波交集的上级前来访问时，他开始怀念起那无聊感了。

说真的，他到底还要听多少次笨拙却又好意的祝福？他只是想快点把这荒唐的事儿解决了然后继续去干活。

当他就快在副首相面前崩溃了的时候（‘你真的确定你没事?’）Mallory认为是时候再睡一觉来避免骚扰了。

万幸，对于自到达之后就不断被唠叨弄得不得安宁的他来说，彻底陷入疲惫，沉入深眠并不那么难。  
-

 

Bond绝对不在烦躁，无论过去的时间内Eve投向他的眼神到底暗示了什么。他只是有点担心。这太正常太专业了，真的。

有一天，他一定能拿这些骗过自己。

这就是为何他，Eve和Q正坐在医疗站的门外等着探访时间正式开始。通常James绝对不会遵守这种“正式开始”时间的陈腐规则，但他这会儿可不想臭骂总部医疗站的母夜叉，或者打搅Mallory，他——好吧，Mallory。James尚未做好触及雷区的准备。

整个早上都有各式各样的官员出入医疗站，这倒是严重破坏规则的标杆（当然Bond完全不在乎）而且极为烦人。

当时钟终于敲响9点的时候他就快要忘掉在脑子里作警的规矩无论如何闯进去了(c从Q和Moneypenny的脸上也能看出这一点), 探访时间，终于，到了。  
-

Q已经用脚在旧式塑料地板上敲了很久令人不适的旋律了。他痛恨等待，这会花光他只给线路图留出的热情，而这种等待在007在场的时候尤其令人无法忍受。

James Bond，在他印象里简直就是冷静冷酷的堡垒的家伙——在没法把人做掉的时候——这会儿正破天荒地没耐心。这可没什么用，在Q的感觉里，Bond好像有点过于挂心Mallory了。

他侧头看Eve，她在过去的半个小时里书对她挑的汽车杂志太感兴趣了点儿。这也无法掩饰她一直在看同一页。

他又叹了口气，在10分钟里第二十次看了看门，又看了看钟。时针指向了59。在这几天中，头一回Q真心想让发明个让时间加速的玩意儿。

到点了——终于。他颇为确信，如果不是从科学意义上不大可能的话，Bond会把安全栏全都打烂冲进去。  
-

 

当Bond以一种颇轻的脚步走进去的时候，Mallory看上去正在沉睡。这，毫无疑问让Bond比以往更谨慎了点：总的来说，Mallory很擅长假装做某事，尤其是睡觉。

到底要叫醒Mallory还是尴尬地站在床边的问题很快得到了解答——Mallory叹了口气说，“说实话，007，你的医患态度还需改进。”他的眼睛依旧阖着。

Bond能感到微笑爬上嘴角。“说实话，先生，我想你就是问题所在。压力对于积极的工作关系可没什么贡献。”

“哦，这真是问题吗？你干嘛不直说呢，Bond？”Mallory真的笑了。他遮掩情感的技能可不如Bond那样娴熟，而这对于做一个智慧的上司可是种弱点。Bond不得不多在意一些。

当Q和Eve进来的时候，Bond依旧在权衡在公共产所亲吻Mallory会不会太过疯狂——尽管有先例可循。

他确信自己往那儿瞪了一眼，尽管他们俩都没注意到。这可是他的行事规则。  
-

 

被某人进屋的脚步声惊醒可以称得上令人惊讶。当发现那人是Bond的时候就不那么惊讶了。他总是那个比人多忧虑一些的家伙。

当那人被发现后试图掩饰时，Mallory笑了。这笑几乎可称温柔，对于一个训练过杀人机器来说大概可称“萌”。

Q和Moneypenny在这次会面中表现内敛，而似乎是最佳方式。说实在的，Mallory更想让每个人都忘了这事。

所以当那俩祝他健康的人走出去的时候他还挺开心的。问题是，这可不够专业。

 

必须承认这也就是他要说的话了。但接着，在他和Bond之间稍微不专业……了那么一会儿，如果要说的话。

“回去吧，James。接下来的10小时里我都不会死，除非发生了什么特殊情况，你已经两天没睡了。”诚实点说，这都像Bond要从MI6总部晕过去一样。但无论如何，Mallory 觉得他一定做得出来。

Bond看上去并不相信。

“我真的不理解你在这件事上出了什么问题，Bond。我好像并没有做出什么过分的要求。”Mallory直直地看着他。“无论发生了什么，无论副首相说了什么，我今晚都他妈的都会离开这里，所以你离开我几个小时你还是能活得好好的。”

Bond的吻来得有点出乎意料，但Mallory放纵了自己几秒。这种成为被关心对象的感觉并不寻常——尽管他不知道如果换个人的话自己是什么感觉。Bond在很多方面都成了例外。

“回家吧，Bond。”他几近深情地笑了，就那么一次。Bond当然会听从指令离开。

========================FIN  
注：标题原文为As bronze may be much beautified By lying in the dark damp soil，来自wilfred owen的诗，意为 正如青铜益美 因其卧于幽暗潮湿的污土之中


End file.
